rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Uchiha Aiden
'Character First Name' Aiden 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' LightFang 'Nickname (optional)' Little Flame (the meaning of the name Aiden) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' May 8 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 5' even 'Weight' 96 lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Konoha 'Relationship Status' single 'Personality and Behaviour' Aiden Uchiha is a rather interesting individual. He had his father, a guy who rarely cared if Aiden did anything at all. Most people would think this as a loathing connection but, Aiden enjoyed the freedom. He became a wild free spirit, with a bit of a stern side to him as well. He is sort of the punkish rogue type as some people call him. Though at other times he can be gentle and sweet. He is a mixed basket of behaviors and it just matters if you come around for the right one. Aiden likes to enjoy himself and practice new things most of the time. If he can help it he will either be found at a local Hibachi restraunt or out in one of the training feilds. There is the occasional times that he may play a prank or two on the citizens of the village, but its all in good fun. Overall Aiden just likes to have fun and seeks out to do just that. 'Nindo' 'Summoning' ((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.) (none yet) 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha Clan (うちは一族, ''Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure. 'Ninja Class ' Genin '''Element One Fire Release '(火遁, Katon "Fire Style")'' is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. '''Element Two (unknown at this time) 'Advanced Nature' (( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.)) 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 (24) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 (15) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 1 (3) Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 50 'Jutsu List' '''''Academy Jutsu *Transformation_Technique - E Rank *Clone_Technique - E Rank *Body_Replacement_Technique - E Rank *Rope_Escape_Technique - E Rank *Generic_Sealing_Technique - E Rank *Genjutsu - E Rank Genjutsu *Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings - C Rank Fire Release *Great Fireball Technique - C Rank *Propulsion Infusion - C Rank 'Allies' Konohagakure 'Enemies' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) 'Background Information' Many years ago Aiden was born into the prestige clan of the Uchiha. He was born to his father, Ryuzaki Uchiha, and mother, Naomi Uchiha. Aiden was also the second born into this family being two years younger than his brother, Deryk Uchiha. Now being born into this family came with a few rights of passage. However most of these seemed to be very troublesome. By the time Aiden grew old enough to enter the academy his father had Deryk teach him the family jutsu, Great Fireball Technique. This took a good bit of practice but in the end Aiden learned it well and moved on to practicing the basic shinobi arts. Aiden often wished to be taught by his father as he was a well respected Jonin but was often passed off to Deryk and forced to train with him. However at this time Deryk was often sent out on missions which left Aiden to himself. With no one around to train him he began practicing arts on his own. Usualy manipulating something he learned in the academy. One of these was the genjutsu skill. You see Aiden was a bit of a prankster and liked to put people in dismay or weird situations. Because of this he quickly picked up the demonic illusion, False Surroundings. He often used this to make people think an earth quake suddonly ripped a fissure through the city or the one time he made a patroling group of chunin think the demon fox had returned to attack the village. He was seriously scolded for that since one of those chunin was exceptionally skilled in genjutsu and saw through it immediatly. After that he never made the demon fox scare again but he didn't stop playing pranks. The other side of his training priarily focused on the Taijutsu arts though. When his brother returned from missions he would often strike up a spar with him and often loose. However there was onetime that Aiden had had enough and in the heat of the moment developed his own technique. He formed the dog seal by slaming his fist into his left hand and went to let out a punch wishing for some extra power. Suddonly he got just that. A plume of fire burst out from his elbow and delivered a strong punch that his brother didn't see coming, even with his sharingan. At the time Aiden didn't know how he had done it but after a few months he got it down packed. He even used it as a jutsu to show off in the academy exit exams. The judges were very amazed by his usage of this technique and awarded him genin for his skill. Now Aiden is just hoping to become a stonger ninja some day. Maybe even stronger than his father. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju